A Chance at Love
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: AU & OC: Spencer is a plus sized lost girl with a broken heart and broken dreams. Ashley is an independent woman who only wants to make her happy after a somewhat embarrassing meeting late one night. Ashley struggles to know reluctant Spencer will she be able to let her guard down enough to trust Ash and let her in, or will the past paralyze her and keep her from knowing true love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I do however own this story the ideas are mostly mine, as well as some of the experiences. I am taking a book I'm writing as a birthday present and converting it into something you guys hopefully will love and enjoy. My summary about says it all, though i have no idea specifically how this story will go the concept will remain the same. I hope that my story will be one that makes people believe love can conquer all no matter what you go through as long as you believe in yourself and your partner. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Chapter One

Shy and insecure are words one could use to describe Spencer Carlin. She doesn't understand the curves of her body, she doesn't look like a supermodel or any woman you would see on T.V., and she resents herself for it. Maybe if she was a size two she would be prettier, life would be easier. She wouldn't have to slave away all day making $2.25 plus tips at a low class nearly run down restaurant. Some day's people would call her beautiful just because it was true, but very few people have. Mostly anytime she's ever heard it before it came from a family member, which she felt came out of comfort, or from people who were trying to protect her feelings, they didn't have the heart to tell her she was ugly and could stand to lose a few pounds or more. These are some of the things that ran through her mind as she worked. Embarrassed by the way the tacky red and orange waitress uniform hung to her body. It was two sizes smaller than what she would have liked, but the manufacturer did not make plus size uniforms and the owner was to cheap to shell out the cash for one that fit properly. Some would say it hugged her curves nicely, the others she often heard talking about her as she walked away.

Tired and ready for her day to end she wiped down her last three tables and collected her tips. Her tips for the day totaled to a measly thirty-five dollars even. With a big sigh she pulled the apron of shoving it into her knock off bag and stepped into the cool L.A. night. She hugged her thin jacket tightly to her body as she debated walking home or waiting for the bus. No sooner than she decided to walk and enjoy the cool breeze, did it begin to poor down rain, Mother Nature made that decision for her. She pulled the hood over her head and ran across the street managed to only get a little wet before finding shelter under the dimly lit bus stop.

Not to far away, Ashley Davies was just finishing up her boxing work out at the gym. As she leaned against her locker to catch her breath she noticed the time and decided to forego a shower and take one when she got home. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a hoodie to slip over her basketball shorts and wife beater. She grabbed her keys and threw her duffle bag over her shoulder stepping outside to find it pouring rain. She used her cell phone to unlock the doors of her candy red 2012 Ferrari Dino 420. She used her voice reconigition system to start her car as she threw her duffle bag in the passagener seat and peeled out of the parking lot faster than she should have given the current weather conditions. She was trying to change the station on the radio with the controls and the steering wheel but she hadn't quite got it down yet so she opted for the old school manual way. She didn't notice the red light she was approaching until it was almost too late. She slammed on brakes, feeling the car jerk, she heard the water crash back down to the ground from where her tires made it splash.

Spencer was pacing at the bus stop in she could feel her frustration growing, her bus was over thirty minutes late and she was freezing to make matters worse somebody slammed on brakes splashing water all over her back side. She turned around to see a fancy red car with dark tinted windows, before she could even think about what to do the driver peeled off splashing water all over her front, leaving her standing there mouth agape. Her shoulders dropped in defeat as she grew even more impatient before she decided that since she was already wet there would be no harm in walking home. She pulled off the wedges she wore to work to make her appear taller; she also secretly thought that they made her appear slimmer as well. As she walked down the street other thoughts flooded her mind, like the fact that she was well over due for a doctor's appointment and rent was due in two weeks. As her stomach growled she also had the realization that she had not had the opportunity to go grocery shopping. She made a last minute decision to stop at the In & Out Station to gather a few things to hold her over for the next few days. She stopped slipping her shoes back on before walking into the seemingly deserted convience store.

Meanwhile, Ashley was waiting on her chicken and potato wedge order to be done. All she wanted to do was go home and relax in her favorite leather recliner drink her beer, eat her food and watch Diners, Drive Ins, and Dives. She turned her head when she hear the bell above the door ring out just to see who walked in and was immediately captivated by the beauty of the voluptuous goddess that at appeared. Her eyes followed the creamy milk skin around the store watching her observe the products available. As Spencer loaded her basket with cold burgers and sandwiches from the fridge, then to the drinks where she loaded up on juices and bottles of water, onto the snack isle where a few bags of chips were added, she hummed to herself trying to make herself forget her stresses for a little while clear her head if at all possible. She seemed almost as if she was on autopilot, her mind in another dimension. The sound of a bed brought her back to reality, and she nearly ran into a woman standing near the check out counter. Shock from the almost collision causing her to drop her basket, spilling out the contents.

"Excuse me", she spoke while bending down to pick up her stuff, "I should have been paying attention to where I was going". Her voice was soft, sweet, and raspy. She spoke so quietly Ashley almost wasn't sure if she said anything at all. When she stood she was about two inches shorter than Ashley, taking in to account the shoes upon her feet she figured the beauty to be around five foot two bare foot, which she found adorable compared to her five foot seven stature. She smirked to herself then shook her head at the image of this woman barefoot in her kitchen cooking breakfast. She was getting ahead of herself, for she did not know this woman at all. "It's alright" she replied, as she helped her gather her things and place them on the counter. As the Spencer bent down to retrieve her purse the cashier began ringing stuff up, Ashley stood back patiently waiting to pay for her food. "Your total is $45.67 mam." Spencer had a panicked expression on her face that did not sit well with Ashley. She looked up worried, renoticing Ashley with her beer and chicken ad told her to go head. Preferring to be a gentle woman she politely declined and waited for the young woman to make her purchase. Spencer smiled a tight smile and apologized, "I'm sorry I seem to have misplaced my card, I don't want to hold you up with my forgetfulness. Please go in front of me." Ashley tilted her head in agreement and stepped forward as the clerk let out an irritated groan at the thought of having to put all this stuff back as Spencer creep out the door embarrassed that she couldn't pay for her food, not that she really needed it anyway, a few days of not eating couldn't hurt her, maybe she'd lose a few pounds, she thought as she began to walk home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I wish I did though, I do however own this story the ideas are mostly mine, as well as some of the experiences. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Chapter Two

Ashley gathered her purchase and quickly made her way out the store hoping to catch up with the beautiful girl. She was in luck as Spencer had just reached the street entrance of the station. "Excuse me gorgeous!" she yelled across the lot but the woman didn't appear to hear her. After trying a few more times she realized that if she didn't come up with another way to get her attention she could possibly lose her into the night. She dropped the bags next to her car and took off running towards the girl. The closer she got the faster Spencer walked until she stopped suddenly. "If you don't turn around and leave me alone now I swear I'll mase you so bad your kids will come out blind." Ashley chuckled at the ridiculousness of the concept and Spencer turned around at the sound of a woman's laughter.

She recognized the woman from the store and stared in confusion. "Are you following me?" she inquired, wondering why she was behind her. "I noticed your dilemma in the store and realized I still needed to do a good deed for the day. So. . . I paid for your things for you; I was hoping you would thank me by allowing me to give you a ride home." "No thank you" was her reply as she turned and continued walking. "Why not, its too late for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking around this late, it's not safe." "So. . ." was Spencers response to what she felt like was some weak game, "What's not safe is to hop in a car with a random stranger who tells me lies, and claims they bought me food and offers to give me a ride home randomly, using the karma as an excuse. I don't know you and I want to keep it that way!" With that being said she walked off further into the night leaving Ashley standing alone stunned, confused, and just a little crushed. She had no idea just how much she was looking forward to getting to know her. Exhausted she returned to her car and went home to carry out her original plan, but she couldn't get the young woman out of her mind.

Quite similarly, Spencer couldn't get Ashley off her mind either. She laid in bed snacking on a few crackers she found and a bottle of water, as wondered if she made the right decision, maybe she was kind of rude. Or could it be considered ungrateful, for some reason it bothered her. Lack of human contact outside her job often leaves her longing for interaction, a normal life of friends and parties. She had no girlfriends to go shopping with or to share gossip over early lunches. She came in December to get away, start new. So far all she knew was her job and her dinky studio apartment. She felt a cold draft creep in from the window that never really shut all the way, making her cuddle further up under the two blankets on the twin mattress laid on the floor. She closed her eyes and decided that tomorrow things would change; soon she drifted off to sleep to the sound of water dripping from the facets and thoughts of her stranger in the night.

The next morning Spencer got up and got dressed. It had rained during the night, sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning had her scared. The rain left the morning gloomy, gray skies and cold air had their effect on her mood. For whatever reason she felt like she needed a good cry, just to let everything out. She plugged in her one prized possession, a black mp3 player, and turned it to a song she felt completely connected to. As she listened to the music she sat on the floor and let the emotions run through her. It didn't take long for the tears to start running down her face. She thought about her life, how had she come to where she is now. How many bad decisions had she made to get here. Part of her problem was that she never truly felt she belonged anywhere. At the age of ten she found out that she had been adopted, she knew her birth mother but had very little contact with her. She didn't know how she truly felt about the entire situation. Around that time, though, she began to feel lost. Any time something went wrong, she always got the feeling that it was her fault or at least partially had something to do with her. Never feeling at home anyplace she moved a lot, never quite feeling complete anywhere. Here in L.A. she felt more broken than ever, even though she's always felt alone, here she was truly alone, she had no one. She was so lost inside herself that she doesn't hear the banging on her door. Flustered and confused she tried to make her voice sound normal as she dried her eyes shouted to the person to hold on, before turning the music down and heading to answer the door.

Ashley stood outside the door of apartment 217 in a rundown building holding her breath. She was still carrying on with an internal debate as to whether she should be here when the door opened. Once again she was astonished at the beauty of the woman who stood before her, she was wearing an oversized button down shirt with black leggings, barefoot, and her hair was a dishelved mess, but she appeared even more gorgeous than she had the night before. "Uh hi?" she heard the soft voice say, "May I help you?" Ashley took a deep breath before speaking so fast Spencer almost didn't catch what she was saying, "Im sorry I know that I probably shouldn't be here but last night you had said that you lost your card and well, I went back to the store this morning and saw it laying under the shelve where you bumped into me and I thought that I should return it but I didn't have your address but I got your name off your card and went to your job but they said it was your day off and they gave me your address to give it back to you." It wasn't until she stopped speaking to catch another breath that she noticed Spencer's red eyes and puffy cheeks as she stood trying to comprehend all of what was said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I wish I did though, I do however own this story the ideas are mostly mine, as well as some of the experiences. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, it's so exciting and making me even more eager to write and update. I love that you love the story and I hope I continue to please you. So keep the comments coming please.

Chapter Three

Spencer was at a loss for words, she was still upset from her interrupted crying session, shocked at who was standing at her door, and the generous act that was by far the nicest thing anybody had done for her in a while. Grocery bags sat at the door, looking like way more than what she had intended on purchasing last night. She immediately thought that this woman must have wanted something in return. Otherwise why would she go out of the way for her? She contemplated slamming the door in her face before she realized that the Ashley was already carrying the bags inside her apartment and setting them on the small wobbly table in what could hardly be called a kitchen. Taking a deep breath she closed the door and turned to find the food being put away, for some reason this made her angry.

"Excuse me, but what the hell do you think your doing?" The voice shocked Ashley making her jump slightly but not deterring her from the task at hand. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. Her original plan was to come, drop off the card and the food and leave, yet she found herself putting things away, wanting to cook the beautiful girl breakfast and clean her house. But mostly what she really wanted to do was hold her, dry her tears and tell her everything was going to be ok. She shook the feeling off and took a really good look at the woman that stood before her. She was about to answer when a grumbling sound made its appearance. Spencer's cheeks turned red, and a tiny smile played at Ashley's lips. Keeping her tone soft and comforting she replied "First I am going to cook you breakfast and clean up while you eat, then I'm going to take you out and turn that frown upside down." With that she started cooking leaving Spencer shocked yet again, but she recovered quicker this time, "You can't just come in here like you own the place and think that just because you do a few nice things for me I would just go somewhere with you. I don't even know you and you don't know me so I would appreciate it if you would please . . . are you even listening to me?" There was a moment of silence, as the aroma of French toast and sausage filled the air. "I heard every word that you said Spencer," she smiled as the name rolled off her tongue for the first time, she liked it there. "I understand your concerns but I want to assure you that I have no intentions of harming you or taking advantage of you, I only want to be your friend and try and make you happy. I want to get know you and vice versa, so maybe you could start by telling me how you like your eggs."

Spencer's dimples threaten an appearance as the corners of her mouth twitched up in amusement. The situation was so bizarre to her she couldn't bring herself to be mad, for some odd reason all she wanted to do was trust this stranger and had a feeling that she did whether she liked it or not. She figured what's the worst that could happen, how much trouble could one little woman bring? Just go with it thought the tiny voice in her head, so she did, "Somewhere between over easy and medium well, that's how I like my eggs." Conversation continued after Ashley properly introduced her self as they sat down and ate breakfast together, Spencer finally started to enjoy herself and was trying to catch her breath from laughing at an embarrassing story Ashley was telling when a phone went off. She looked down at the iPhone and saw a message stating that there was an emergency at work and they needed her to come in today. She knew that her business was important but didn't want to leave to woman in front of her; it was then that she made a decision.

"Hey Spence, how would you like to take a ride with me to my office, and then we can go and catch a movie later?" Spencer thought about it and agreed slipping on her shoes before pausing, she wasn't sure that Ash, she laughed at the fact that they were already shortening each others name even if she was only doing it in her head, but she wondered if Ash would mind her going out as she was with her bedroom hair that gave the impression of being freshly fucked, which was far from the truth, and her simple house clothe. "I'm just going to run and change real quick I must look a mess" she said as she headed to the small closet on the other side of the room. "Don't worry about it you look great just grab some shoes and come on." Was all she heard before disappearing into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized that Ashley was half right, she didn't look to bad but she wasn't pleased with her appearance either way. Still she added a few things to her outfit and stepped out oblivious that Ash was watching her every move.

She told Spencer the looked fine which was an understatement, she felt that Spence would look great in anything but somehow understood the reservations the young woman had about her body, she didn't mind that she was uncomfortable in her skin, she planned on changing that one day in the future. She shook her head trying to shake the chill she got from thinking that far ahead just as Spencer stepped out of the bath room. The first thing she saw was the black pumps that lead up to the legging clad legs and the long button down shirt where a black belt had made an appearance at the waist. A beaded necklace lead up to a very kissable neck followed by even more kissable lips which had acquired a subtle shine. In one word it was simply beautiful to her and she couldn't wait to be seen around town with the blonde goddess even though she was not hers yet. She hopped she could change that soon. There was just one problem, how would she find out if Spencer even liked girls?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I do however own Lorena Devoe, Carson Brown, & this story. The ideas are mostly mine, as well as some of the experiences. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Chapter Four

Spencer told Ashley to go ahead and go to the car and she would meet her down at the car after she locked up her apartment. In all honesty she just needed a second to gather her thoughts and calm her nerves; she had been alone with this woman for over an hour and found herself really enjoying her company. Fear tried to find its way into her head as she thought of past relationships and friendships, how they all ended badly. She tried to shake the feeling off as she remembered what she told her self the night before; today would be different, things would change, so with a sigh and some what damper spirits she walked down the stairs and out the front door to a car she could never dream of touching let alone ride in. "Wow. . .this is a beautiful car" She told Ashley who was standing holding the door open waiting for her to get in. "Thank you this is my baby, Oscar. Oscar this is Spence." She slid in as Ashley shut the door before jogging around to the driver's side. She also decided to ignore the weird introduction and simply ask why the cars name was Oscar. "Honestly I have no idea, I just love the name. . . and no I am not a secret Sesame Street geek" Spencer laughed and sat back to enjoy the smooth ride closing her eyes and relaxing as she listened to Ash hum the words to a song that was playing on the radio.

Ashley keep to herself during the ride to her gym as she debated whether or not to tell Spence she owned it, and wondered what could be the big emergency that she was being called in for. She hoped it wasn't anything that would take to long because she was eager to spend time alone with Spencer. As she came to a stop in her parking spot at the gym she realized she was going to have to tell her. "Ash, this parking spot is labeled Owner/Manager, wont you get. . .in. . .trouble. . .oh?" "Yea it's mine just opened not to long ago. Come on in and I'll give you a tour after I see what the problem is" Spencer nodded her head in agreement and prepared to open her door but it was already open and a smiling Ashley held her hand out to help her out of the car. "Thank You" was mumbled as she took the hand and climbed out, stumbling on her heels. Ash caught her, both blushing as she kept hold of her hand and pulled her along to the entrance.

"OH MY GOD! Thank goodness you're here!" Screamed a tall blonde with legs for days scantily clad in what honestly looked more like lingerie than work out gear. "Carson calm down and tell me what's going on" Ashley patiently said. "Lorena is here, in your office, making a mess of things as we speak, I have tried to get her to come out but she refuses to leave until she speaks to you. She's been scaring away potential clients all morning." "Who the hell let her in my office?" Spencer watched and listened patiently as she felt Ashley's heart speed up and her face turn slightly red, she did not look happy. She tried to remove her hand but she had a pretty tight grip on it and didn't seem to want to let it go. Just as they began to walk toward the stairs a woman who had a striking resemblance to Michelle Rodriguez burst out of the door at the top. "Baby, where have you been? I got back in town today and I wanted to surprise you but this blonde idiot you have working for you was acting like such a bitch, I think you should fire her immediately so we can go make up." "Lorena you shouldn't be here, I broke up with you two months ago before you went to Paris, and we over long before that." "Ashy-Poo you have no idea what you're saying you were just mad but we can go to dinner and talk things over and then have crazy hot make up sex so come on lets go sexy."

Lorena grabbed Ashley's hand and tried to pull her along but she resisted. That slight movement was all it took, I was no longer behind Ash and Carson, no longer invisible to what appeared to be Ashley's delusional ex girlfriend. Suddenly I was regretting my decision to come. I tugged my hand in hers but she held on tighter and looked at me with sympathy and I stared back in confusion. "Oh so you found a new toy, that's ok baby I can forgive you for that, but honestly baby couldn't you do better I mean you didn't have to go get fat ass here to keep you warm at night. Then again sleeping at you was probably the working out she ever does, so it's kind of like a community service." Hearing those words I understood, doubts crept into my mind. She knew this was going to happen but she held me here allowed me to hear the words that were probably true. I felt the tears threatening to spill, as I snatched my hand out of Ashley's and took off toward the exit. Instantly I regretted my lame attempt to look cute as I realized the heels would prevent me from running because I didn't want to give them another thing to laugh at about over the drinks they were probably going to have later. I heard a loud noise but I didn't pause to look back as I walked out those double doors.

I can't believe she just said that about my Spencer is all I was thinking when my hand connected with Lorena's face. I didn't slap her as hard as I wanted to mostly because I was trying to see where Spencer took off to at the same time. I know her feelings were hurt and I felt somewhat responsible for dragging her into this. If I would have known Rena was the problem I would have left Spencer in the car. I guess on the bright side now I don't have to tell Spencer I'm gay, that is if she ever speaks to me again. Lorena Devoe was the woman I thought I was going to marry when I was younger. I had the biggest crush on her in college; she was smart, funny, and incredibly sexy. She had graduated High School early with honors and begun college my sophomore year. Our attraction was immediate and the relationship progress all must just as fast, then it seemed like over night things changed. I went away to my dad's funeral and when I came back she was a completely different person. She was drinking, doing drugs and skipping classes. I followed her one day to see where she was always sneaking off to. It was an underground photography studio and she was taking photos, they weren't nude so I wondered why she was keeping this a secret from me. When I confronted her, I asked her why she felt that she had to keep a secret from me, she said she was afraid I wouldn't support her decision to drop out of school and pursue a modeling career. We fought that night and made up and I decided that since I loved her I would support her anyway, all I asked what that she cool of with the partying. She said she would and she did for a minute. She made it big and walked the runway during fashion week, and even played a dead model on CSI: Miami.

Things were looking up for us until I turned down a record deal to open my own gym, she was livid throwing things and saying how dare I do this to our relationship, that we could be a power couple with my talent and our looks together. It was then I realized that I no longer wanted to be with her and set out to follow my dreams and leave her behind. In my mind I had already left her, but we still had sex sometimes when I got really frustrated. Big mistake, especially once I found out that she had slept with my sister's fiancé, and had an abortion. But I chalked it all up to experience and a lesson learned called it quits before she hopped on that plane and never looked back. I can only imagine what kind of drama she's going to bring into my life now that she's back. I focused back on the present and called security over to escort her out as I told her I never wanted to see her again and we were over blah, blah, blah. It's not like she was listening anyway. My main concern was getting out of here to find Spencer. When I did the site broke my heart, seeing her sitting there behind my gym with tears running down her face, knowing that I was partially to blame. How do I fix this?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I do however own Lorena Devoe, Carson Brown, & this story. Please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Okay, so I want to clear up something. I've gotten a few comments where people are asking about the whole plus size situation with Spencer so I just want to address that. I know it's hard to picture Spence as a woman of larger proportions and I imagine that some of you may take it to an extreme, but keep it simple. Most stores/designers categorize just about anything size 14 & up plus sized. In this story I picture her as a more toned plus size woman; curves in all the right places (imagine the curves a little more defined than in the following picture though). If you follow this link you might get a better idea;

images dot meredith dot com/fitness/images/2007/09/ss_FI1007MOTVA003 dot jpg

You will have to remove the spaces, I'm not sure why it wont let me post the link.

In this story Spencer loves shoes and fashion, mostly shoes; because she has a constant battle with her weight she doesn't feel comfortable in her clothes or her own skin for that matter. I will try to address the topic more in the next chapter or two.

P.S. When Lorena called her fat ass it's because she looks down on people who aren't model thin like her, which will be discussed later on in the story as well.

P.P.S. If you have any other questions or concerns, please don hesitate to ask.

Anyways since I'm loving all the love this story is receiving I want to try and keep you guys happy so here's another update for you, Enjoy!

Chapter Five

I heard Ashley before I saw her sitting beside me, apart of me wanted to get up and run away again, but I was so tired. In my peripheral I saw her mouth opening and closing like a fish, like she couldn't find the words to say anything. "Please don't say anything right now." I say as I cringe inwardly at how broken my voice sounded. She nodded her head and didn't say a thing. I don't know how long we sat there, she just allowed me to cry and sniffle and be quiet. At some point she took hold of my hand again and caressed it, I tried to pull free and she didn't let got for a minute before loosening her grasp. As if she was trying to give me the option to stay or go, I left my hand there, my answer to stay. As the sun started to set I heard her speak, "Spencer, I am so sorry about everything that just happened in there. I should have let you go, shouldn't have let you hear the words that came out of that bitch's mouth but I just felt like I needed you there before I did something I would regret. I hope that you will accept my lame apology and at least let me make it up to you by still treating you to that movie and possibly dinner too?"

Silence between us returned as I though about the offer. I knew deep down that the words of the wicked witch were not Ash's fault; I also knew that I had already forgiven her the moment she took my hand in hers. What I did not know however was if I was ready to go out in public with her again and why she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me. "Ash. . .ley, I think I would just really rather go home I'm not feeling up to any further humiliation today." She nodded again as if she understood as a flicker of disappointment flashed across her eyes. She stood up dusting her jeans off be fore standing up and offering her hand with a tight smile, "Rain check then?" I grabbed her hand as she kind of pulled me up and said sure as we made our way back to the car. I let go of her hand as we made it back into the public eye, beat her to the door and got in before anybody could notice us. The ride was silent again, awkward this time. As we pulled up I started to speak not really thinking about what I was saying, "Look I appreciate what you are trying to do but I really just don't want to be anyone's charity case. Thank you for the food and giving me time when I needed it today, but honestly me and you should not be hanging out. I honestly don't know what your intentions are, and I am not concerned because today will be the last time we see each other. I will pay you back for the food you brought over when I get the money. Goodnight." And with that I was out of the car walking up the stairs and into my apartment, as I leaned back against the door happy to be in the safety of my little bubble I once again began to wonder if maybe once again I was making the mistake of pushing someone away who could truly be good for me and why.

Ashley was stunned; she didn't even realize that she had begun the drive home, almost on auto pilot. She too went into her house, sank down to the floor in front of her door and simply thought what the hell. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to force anything. For some reason she was so sure Spencer would come to her in her own time and she was perfectly fine with that. For the next week she went on about her business, her normal routine. She was feeling lucky and oddly optimistic Tuesday morning as she strolled into her gym. "Good Morning Carson" "Morning Ashley. . . oh by the way before I forget you have an training session scheduled for 1o'clock this after noon, and there is a package for you on your desk" "Thank you, see if you can move the session to twelve so we can leave by three today we need to go shopping for the party I'm throwing Friday night and we'll pretty much be swamped the rest of the week." "Will do boss."

I made my way upstairs laughing at the goofy antics of my assistant and best friend, for some reason she saluted when she called me boss. I switched on the light glad to see my office back in order; I had to hire a cleaning crew after Lorena left. I have no idea what possessed her to tear apart my office the way that she did but papers where everywhere the drawers had been pulled out of my desk, pictures knocked off the wall. I smiled as I saw a silver box with a big red bow upon my desk, I had no idea who it was from but I loved presents. There was no card so I took the lid off and was greeted by a heavenly aroma; in the middle of the box sat a glass plate tower filled with freshly baked coconut bars. I grabbed the card that was inside the box and tossed my feet up on the desk as I grabbed a bar and began to read the note:

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm sorry for being rude the other day, I can't really explain my actions, I just really feel bad for being nasty to someone that has been nothing but nice to me. _

_Please understand though that just because your hearing from me now does not mean that I have changed my mind about anything that I have said. I meant it; look at this as sort of a piece offering and my apology._

_Also when you are done with the coconut bars you will find the money to repay to for the groceries you bought for me under the tray. I found the receipt in the trash can so I sent that amount._

_Thank you once again and Enjoy,_

_Spencer C._

I moan delighted at how they just melt in my mouth and smirk in spite of myself. She could have simply sent the money in an envelope, without the detailed note, but instead she went through the trouble to bake and do this for me. Yeah, she's thinking bout me. I laugh at myself and grab another bar as Carson walks in my office looking rather pale "Carso. . ." "Please don't kill me Ashley I had no idea I didn't schedule the appointment and I only saw it on the books this morning when I came in and she used a different name and I didn't know that is was her until I put her in the room and I'm so sorry Ash."

I knew something was wrong because she never rambles, and she never calls me Ash unless things are really bad. "Calm down and explain to me what you are talking about please." "Lorena's here sh. . ." "WHAT!" I screamed as my body started to shake, I knew I needed to calm down but I couldn't bring myself to. Carson's voice sounded tiny as she spoke again, "The new guy, Tom, that you hired last week made that appointment over the phone and accepted a credit card payment for a Premium Year membership." I stormed out of my office to the railing and leaned over and yelled for this Tom guy. "Yes Ms. Davies" says a semi handsome man with a horrible spay on tan, but killer abs. "Tom you're fired!" was all I said before returning my attention back to Carson my head reeling with ideas. "Carson go get as many people as you can and Lorena, take them upstairs to the third floor into the room with all the mirrors. Tell them that we are doing a test run of an Yoga program we are thinking about added to the list and we want to get everybody's opinion on it, while I sneak out the back " "Yes boss, right away boss."

I shook my head as I crept away back into my office until I saw a group of people being led toward the back of the building. Then I pretended I was agent 007 while sneaking out of my office, down to my car and on to the shopping center, might as well get a head start on shopping for the party. I wonder what Spencer's doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I do however own Lorena Devoe, Carson Brown, & this story. Please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them and seeing your opinions, this is sort of a filler chapter as I have had kind of a busy day but I still wanted to give you guys something to read, sorry its so short & all the fashion/clothes talk will make since soon. I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway & don't forget to review please.

Chapter Five

A lot had happened in the week after meeting Ashley. She did a lot of thinking and once again resolved to be the change she wanted to see in her life. She felt herself missing Ashley, but she was refusing to go back on what she said. She woke up Tuesday morning feeling very optimistic, like she had a lot of good luck coming her way, and decided she needed a new job. She got dressed in a pair of white pants with grey pinstripes, a metallic grey tank, her favorite black cardigan, and her black & white oxford heels. She curled her hair and pinned half of it up with a side swept bang, added some light makeup and simple silver jewelry, and took a step back to admire her work. She didn't feel fat in the white pants, looking in the mirror she felt that she looked presentable and a little slim. She grabbed her vintage briefcase tote she found at a yard sale during her years in high school, checked to make sure her resume was in and headed out the door.

There was a nice cool breeze outside as she stood and waited for the bus. A few horns honked as they drove by, but she refused to believe that they were honking at her. She kept and eye on her surroundings and the sliver watch upon her wrist growing slightly impatient. It was then that she noticed a car she swore she saw drive around the block at least twice already. Her stomach twisted slightly as the car slowed down the closer it got to her and the passenger side window rolled down. "Damn girl you looking too good to be out here waiting on a bus, why don't you hop in and let me give you a ride", said the stranger. He was an older male possibly in his late thirty's, he flashed a yellow smile as he lit up a cigarette and seemed to be awaiting an answer. Spencer shook her head no and pulled her glasses over her eyes silently praying that the bus would come soon. Three minutes had passed and her bus was ten minutes late, and her nerves were getting worse. She glanced around to see if anyone was around incase he tried something funny and saw the bus going the opposite way. In a split second she made the decision to run across the street and catch that bus. She caught it just in time and made it aboard the bus as the man sat in his car hollering after her. She let out a sigh of relief as the bus took off and he disappeared from sight. The bus was going in the opposite direction than she wanted but she decided to take the chance to see where it would take her. She ended up at Northridge Fashion Center.

When she entered the mall she began to feel self conscious, her body temperature rose as she felt the sweat begining to collect at the top of her head. She seriously contemplated turning around and running right back out the door, until she saw two plus size women slightly larger than her; one with a clear and pink bag, and the other heading in the direction the other was just leaving. Curiosity got the best of her as she found herself following the woman. She got off the escalator and turned to find a store specifically for larger women and instantly fell in love with the clothes in the display. She browsed the store in awe at the fashionable clothes they had for big girls, even lingerie at which she blushed and left the section quickly. As sign caught her eye at the register as she prepared to leave, a NOW HIRING sign. "Excuse me, I would like to fill out an application please" she said to the lady behind the desk. She was handed an application and was told that if she brought it back within the next 15 minutes they could interview her immediately. So she took the application and had a seat at one of the tables outside the stores and filled out the application eager to get it back in time. She checked her watch and realized she had five minutes to use the restroom to freshen up and back to the interview.

Her quick trip to the bathroom helped her muster up some false confidence and she made her way back into the store. She back to the woman who gave her the application pulling a copy of her resume out her case to hand over with the application. She stuck her hand out to the woman as she spoke, "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin, I came in a few minutes ago to pick up this application. I have filled it out and attached a copy of my resume and I was hoping you still had a few minutes for a quick interview?" She took the hand and shook it with a firm grip and replied, "Hi Spencer, I am ImogenJosipovic, I am the store manager and I would love to meet with you for a few minutes. Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Spencer's nerves tried to reappear as she panicked about how to answer the question, she decided honestly was the best route. "I am 24 and recently moved her for a change of scenery. I am a very dedicated hard worker that learns very quickly and gets along great with other people," she took a deep breath as the voice in her head called her a liar and she told it to shut up. Before she could speak again Imogen spoke again, "Ok great, lets see there are several other questions that I can ask you but I have a good feeling about you there is just one test that I need you to do to complete the interview while I go ahead and run a background check on you, think your up for the challenge?" She didn't hesitate to reply "Yes". "Good, judging by the way you are dressed this shouldn't be a hard task for you. You are going to draw three slips of paper out of this bowl and then you are going to assemble a complete outfit for each category, nothing in the store is off limits so have fun and I'll get with you in a little bit." Spencer smiled, nodded her head yes and took three slips of paper.

She set out to assemble the first outfit; Club Wear. She browsed around for a minute already knowing where she wanted to go with this as she had seen the perfect dress while she was looking earlier. She grabbed the black and neon pink splice Dress with alternating black bands and pink panels overlaid with black lace. She paired that with some black peep toe heels and some simple dangly earrings and styled the outfit on the mannequin and looked at the next category which was Job Interview, and easy she thought. She grabbed the grey off-shoulder belted dress and a basic white blazer she replace the black bet wit a red belt and some red patent leather Mary Jane heels. She added classic simple jewelry and preceded to the last category as she caught Imogen briefly appraising the mannequins she already dressed. When she was done the last mannequin was fitted with dark grey skinny jeans, a grey and white striped cami, a white crocheted back shrug and white gladiator wedges. The jewelry for this outfit was slightly more flashy but still simple and she stepped back satisfied with her work. She then heard someone clapping behind her and turned to see Imogen. "Congratulations Spencer you have got your self a job, you passed the test because you accessorized and not too many people remember to do that. Also since you have been in here I have people come up and ask for the outfits you put together. I love the fact that you didn't try to please me with what you thought I wanted to see and kept the styles true to you. Can you start tomorrow morning?" Spencer shrieked before becoming embarrassed and laughing.

She talked with Imogen some more and left the store feeling so much better, like nothing once again could break the good mood she was in. As she was walking out the store basking in the glow of getting hired she bumped into someone knocking them on their ass and shopping bags went flying every where. She blushed profusely and began gathering to hand the bags back to the person, and was met by the chocolate eyes of none other than Ashley Davies.

_Next Chapter I plan on semi-introducing the rest of the Carlin clan. I have got so many ideas and directions from this story sometimes I just have to take a step back and revaluate things. So please stay tuned in because I have some big drama plane soon & maybe a little bit of Spashley time. You'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I do however own ImogenJosipovic, Lorena Devoe, Carson Brown, & this story. Please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

I want to apologize for not reviewing sooner; I struggled a little bit with the chapter. Anyways thank you for all the review, and I'm glad you are liking the story, plus I'm very glad it's something different and you all are very accepting of it.

_Previously on a Chance at Love:_

_As she was walking out the store basking in the glow of getting hired she bumped into someone knocking them on their ass and shopping bags went flying every where. She blushed profusely and began gathering to hand the bags back to the person, and was met by the chocolate eyes of none other than Ashley Davies._

Chapter Seven

For a moment they just stared at each other, and then Ashley looked down and blushed. She took the bags offered from Spencer's hand and said a simple thank you, before turning to leave, not quite knowing what to do but respect Spencer's wishes. She stood at the elevator wishing she would have said something more as the doors opened. She was brought out of her daze by someone yelling hold the doors and a foot making its appearance between the closing doors. She pushed the door open button and stood back to let the person enter.

Spencer said, "Thank You", as she made her way and stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Ashley couldn't take it anymore so she blurted, "Thank you so much for the coconut bars they were really great, but really didn't have to pay me back, but thank you anyway." At the same time Spencer said "I'm really sorry about the way I acted and the note that I sent, I'm sure it was pretty confusing." They stopped talking and laughed at the same time realizing neither had heard what the other said. "Have dinner with me tonight Ash?" Shocked at the request and wondering if it was too good to be true Ashley briefly thought about turning her down but instead said, "I would love to Spence." "Great so you can pick me up around 7:30 tonight" "Yea sure, see you tonight Spencer", Ashley said as she walked backwards off the elevator.

Spencer stood there for a moment smiling at herself for her bold mood; she was just taking chances all day today. She began to imaging how the date would go, should she call it a date, or just two friends having dinner? What she really wanted was someone to celebrate with, and Ashley was there at the perfect time. Does it mean something she wondered? She was still on the evaluator when her thoughts made it to OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? mode. She decided that she would splurge and buy something special, to celebrate, not impress she reasoned in her mind. As she walked back into the store and made her purchase.

Around six that evening Ashley was pacing around in her closet, biting her thumb, not knowing what to wear. She had no idea where they were going, was this a date or not a date, or what. So she made a phone call, "Hey Aiden, is Kyla around I really need to speak to her?" "Yea Ash hang on a second" He dropped the phone and yelled for his fiancé to come and get the phone. She heard him yell ow in the back ground and laughed assuming Kyla smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey Sis, what's up?" "Nothing much Kyla but you have got to stop beating on Aiden I cant have my little niece or nephew being brought into a domestic violence situation." "Well if he would stop treating me as if I would break every ten seconds we would be fine" She laughed before addressing the real reason she called, " Kyla, I think I have a date tonight and I'm really nervous and I don't know what to wear." "Whoa hold on Ashley Davies is nervous about a date, who is this girl and when can I meet her?" "Never if this tonight doesn't go well I have been waiting for a moment like this with her and I don't want to mess it up. . . " Kyla cut her off, "Wow you must really like this girl, you have never been like this before, I don't have to give you any advice except to remind you to just be yourself, and wear that little red dress, the strapless one with the black belt, and those leopard pumps mom sent you from Italy." "Thanks Kyla, Love You, I'll call you when I get home." With that she hung up to go shower and get dressed.

Spencer took a look in a mirror pleased with the outfit Imogen helped her pick out, she even let her use her employee discount already. She loved the new grey and purple peep toe heels; they made her legs look long. The dress was a simple and black with a pencil skirt bottom and a sweetheart neckline at the top and thin spaghetti straps. She completed the out fit the triple purple and silver python belts and some jet black and hematite jewelry. She applied a smokey eye shadow, light mascara, and a coat of lip-gloss. As she began to fluff the curls she placed in her hair she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door he mouth dropped, Ashley was stunning when she was dressed up. She laughed when she realized they were both staring at each other in the same way. "Wow Ash you look great." "Yea but not half as spectacular as you do." Spencer blushed and pushed some hair behind her ear not knowing how to reply so she just said, "I just have to grab my clutch and we can go."

Both where to nervous to actually eat anything but they didn't want the other to know, so they debated back and forth about where to actually go to eat, each wanting the other to decide. "Ugh, honestly I'm not hungry Ashley." "Me either" So the sat in the car not really knowing what to do, when something hit Ashley. "Maybe now's a good time to cash in that rain check?" "That's a great idea Ashley, I think we are a little over dressed, but let's go." "Smsh, we are two hot chicks going to the movies, they'll love us." So they laughed and made light conversation all the way to the theater. Ashley paid despite protest from Spencer and they made their way into the theater and settled into seats to watch Project X. They laughed together the whole time there was a lot of touching and readjusting during the movie but each was in their own little world with each other an the movie they were sad to see it end. As they walked out to the car they heard a slight rumbling coming from Spencer's stomach. "Sorry with everything going on today I haven't really eaten anything." "Well let's change that then, come on."

Ashley grabbed her hand a pulled her in the opposite direction of the car. They then went across the street to the board walk where Ashley told Spencer to sit on at a picnic table and wait. When she retuned she had a tray of food and two large cups. "Ok so I wasn't exactly sure what all you like so I got hot dogs, hamburgers, ranch chicken wraps, fries and chips." Spencer tried to quench the feeling of being insulted at the amount of food set before her and smiled politely and said thank you. She grabbed some food and began to fix it the way she wanted it and they made small talk. When they were done Spencer asked Ashley to get a bag and she put all the food in it. She suggested they take a walk on the beach as she took off her shoes and walked backwards on the sand waiting for Ashley to join her and they walked in a comfortable silence for a while. They came across a homeless man under one of the bridges and Spencer gave him the leftovers from their dinner, and Ashley handed him some money folded up.

They found a spot and sat down to stare at the ocean and the night sky. "You know this is my first time coming to the beach?" "Really, wow, my mom used to bring me and my sister, Kyla, all the time when we where little, and in high school this is where all the kids came to skip school." "Sounds like fun, my mom was always to busy helping the church to pay any attention to me unless I did something wrong." "I'm sorry, do you have any siblings?" "I do, kind of I was adopted when I was younger with my brother Clay, he's a few years older than me, he was my best friend. And then I have another older brother who is the biological child of the people who adopted me." "So where are they now?" asked Ashley. She noticed Spence was quite for a minute so she turned to look at her and noticed a lone tear on her face she started to speak again, but Spencer started talking. "Glen still lives with my parents I don't speak to them often, we sort of have out issues. Clay left home because Paula and I could never see eye to eye. He didn't understand why she couldn't accept me for who I was and stop trying to change me. He joined the army right out of high school, and he got sent into the war. . . . and. . ." Spencer couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence but Ashley didn't need her too. She knew that he never came home and it broke her heart. She did her best to wipe away the tears that were now cascading down Spencer's face and the few that slipped past her own eyelids before giving up and holding her.

Spencer didn't know why she opened up like that to her, it just felt so right, as if she had word vomit and couldn't stop. She didn't regret it though and she began to calm down as Ashley's arms wrapped around her. She didn't know how long they sat in silence, but it was awhile. Finally Ashley decided that she'd had enough of Spencer shivering and stood up, holding out her hand, "Come on beautiful, it's time to get you home, your getting cold and sleepy" Spencer took hold of her hand and said ok, "but I'm not sleepy, just cold" as a yawn escaped her lips. They walked back to the car holding hands and smiling as Spencer laid her head on Ashley's shoulder.

Ash walked her up stairs to her door as she tried to fit the key in her lock she started to speak again, "I had a really great time with you tonight Spencer, and I don't know if tonight was a once in a blue moon type thing but, I hope its not and I hope you give more consideration to at least letting me still be your friend" "I really enjoyed myself with you tonight as well and I would love to hang out with you some more." They smiled at each other and then Ashley asked Spencer another question. "Before I go do you mind telling me why you and your mother don't get along?" Spencer shook her head and said, "We couldn't get along because I really, really, really enjoy doing this. . ." and with that she gently grabbed Ashley's waist and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before turning into her apartment saying good night to a stunned Ashley and shutting her door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, enough said. Please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Here's another short update for you guys. I am kind of still struggling with this story just a little bit trying to decide where and how to take it. In my head its clear where I want it to go and the events that I want to happen, I'm just having some trouble putting it into words. So I have a question for all my readers; would you rather me update ever other day or so with short updates like these or wait to update until I have more longer thought out chapters?

Leave your answer in a review please!

_Previously on a Chance at Love:_

"Before I go do you mind telling me why you and your mother don't get along?" Spencer shook her head and said, "We couldn't get along because I really, really, really enjoy doing this. . ." and with that she gently grabbed Ashley's waist and gave her a sweet kiss. . .

Chapter Eight

Spencer slowly reverted back into her shell that night; she began to regret kissing Ashley and the whole date period. She wasn't quite sure what her intentions where with her. One thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't fight the urge to be Ashley's friend. She tossed and turned that night trying to decide how to tell Ashley the kiss was a mistake even though deep in her heart she knew she was wrong. Meanwhile Ashley was lying in her bed struggling to sleep, only because she was so happy. She laid on her back hair spread on her pillow with one hand to her lips replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind. She sleep peacefully dreaming of her and Spencer and wasn't surprised when to woke up the next morning with a sight dampness between her legs prompting her to have some release therapy.

Ashley closed her eyes and let her hands wander, she began to imagine the date again, only in her mind her and Spencer where an actual item and it was their first time making love. She ghosted her lips with her finger tips imagining they were Spencer's lips trailing them down her throat. She began to slowly massage her nipples until they were hard peaks under her shirt before deciding that it needed to come off. She laid back on the bed as her shirt disappeared onto her floor somewhere and began to pinch each one gently. She slowly began to move one hand down her flat toned stomach inching her fingers underneath the fabric of her Joe Boxer boy shorts sighing in relief when her fingers made contact with the moist warm center that lay underneath. Just as she began to move her hands and let a soft moan escape her lips, her phone rang, she tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. Groaning in frustration she stopped and tried to calm down enough to answer the phone, and then all she heard was silence. She hesitantly began to massage her clit again gaining momentum; she felt her self getting closer and closer to the edge she was desperate to reach as she slowly slipped one finger inside of herself. "Oh Yes Spencer", passed her lips and she knew it was just a matter of moments before she reached her peak. Right before she toppled over the edge there was a loud banging on her door. So loud it frightened her and she fell off the bed. She got up as the banging continued and debated trying to fix her self but she was too pissed at whoever was at her door to care.

Ashley stormed to the door tangled in her white silk sheets with her hair a mess, threw the door open and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" she was greeted with silence as she eyed the person standing at her door. Aiden stood sheepishly in front of her with his head hung down to the ground and muttered she made me do it before moving out of the way to reveal a pregnant Kyla standing with her arms crossed as she took in her sisters appearance. "So that's why you couldn't answer the phone this morning" as she pushed her way into the house and towards Ash's bedroom. "That's great I want to meet the girl that has you so crazy you couldn't even call me like you said you would" Kyla stood confused in Ashley's bedroom and then yelled. "You can come out of hiding you know I don't bite I just want to meet the girl that my sisters going to marry one day" "Kyla what are you doing nobody's here and FYI I didn't call you last night when I got in because it was so late and I didn't want to wake you." "Well if nobody is here why do you look like you were in the middle of. . . .?" Kyla's sentence trailed off as she saw the wet spot on Ashley's bed and her shirt lying on the floor and all she could say was oh. Ashley noticed what she was looking at and buried her head in her sheet covered hands before regaining her composure. "I need a shower you are more than welcome to wait here, in my living room, while I get dressed and then we can go out to lunch and I'll tell you all about the date." And with that she ran into her bathroom.

Spencer meanwhile was enjoying her first day at work. So far she had made five sales and was getting along great with her other co-workers. Karsyn was a very voluptuous 22 year old Indian woman with a wild personality who was showing her the ropes. She dressed slightly provocative but it fit her personality great. And then there was Donovan, he was tall about six foot two, and was really only there so he could get a discount for his girlfriend and her was the only one that could reach the really high products. He was great to be around always joking and making the customers laugh. The added bonus was that he was really good looking so he drew in a lot of women who bought things that he recommended in hopes of getting his phone number.

"Hey Spencer!" "What's up Karsyn?" She turned around from stocking the clearance rack to face Karsyn as she walked up to her and draped her arm around her. "In tradition, we here at Torrid are like a little family and since we like you we are going to keep with that tradition. We are closing the store early tonight and we are going out to have drinks and we wont take no for an answer." Spencer was being lead back to the dressing rooms and began to protest in spite of what she was just told. "Look you guys I really appreciate it a lot but honestly I'm not the club or bar type I never go out and. . ." "Oh stop your whining ok, it'll never get you anywhere. . .now get in that dressing room and try on the outfits we picked out for you and hurry up an choose one so we can go please?," said Imogen excitedly as she gave her a gentle shove into the room and held the curtains closed.

She decided that she would go along with it and keep her boss and co-workers happy because she had a feeling that she could really like it here. She eyed the outfits carefully and could tell that each one of her coworkers had picked an outfit for her. She could tell which one was Karsyn's right away because it looked like something she would wear so she moved the black floral corset and grey denim miniskirt out of the way and observed the outfit and decided it was worth a try. Once she put it on she knew immediately that it was Donovan's pick, he helped his girlfriend shop and she always went for classically sexy looks. The outfit she finally settled on was a distressed denim mini skirt that stopped an inch above her knees, a blue and purple one shoulder floral chiffon top, and black suede sandal wedges. She gave her self one more glance in the mirror and stepped out from behind the curtain and was met with approving glances from all her co-workers and it seemed to be a little extra sparkle in Imogen's eye as she gave her an approving once over.

Imogen was the first one to speak as Donovan left "Okay, well I was thinking that you could ride with me Spencer, because Donovan's stopping to pick up his girlfriend and Karsyn has to run by the bank and make a deposit, do you mind?" "Honestly Imogen I don't mind giving Spencer a ride it won't take me that long at the bank and. . ." "Great then its settled Spencer rides with me and we will see you there" said Imogen as if she hadn't heard a word Karsyn said and pulled Spencer out the store with her. As they got into Imogen's car Spencer began to wonder if the night would only get weirder and why Imogen seemed so adamant to be the one to give Spencer a ride. Her last thought was that she needed to save what little money she could to get a car, but first she had to learn how to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

_A/N:_

_I want to apologize for the long wait for an update. I have been dealing with some personal things that have not provided me with the time and a minor case of writers block. I still have ideas for this story that will be incorporated but so far this chapter is kind of deterring of track but I think I may like the way that it goes with this little additional scenario. BTW thank you for all the reviews keep them coming please._

Chapter Nine

Imogen pulled up to what appeared to be a bar on the outskirts of town and parked. She noticed how Spencer seemed to be slightly less comfortable not that they had arrived. "Is everything alright Spencer you don't look to hot, I know that we kind of pressured you into coming but if you really don't want to be here I can take you back home?" "No it's fine, I mean I kind of don't want to be here but I feel like this is good for me so I am going to try and tough it out." She replied with a small smile. "Yet! I was so scared you were going to beg me to take you home. I really want to spend sometime outside of work getting to know you," Imogen said before hopping out of the car, opening Spencer's door and holding her arm out for Spencer to loop hers through.

Once inside the club they found a table and Spencer sat and waited while Imogen ran off to get drinks. She came back holding four shots and two glasses of vodka. Spencer was wondering if they were short a drink or two because her co workers where coming and so she said so "Um, Imogen I think you are short a drink, aren't there going to be five of us her?" "Nope these are all ours I got a text while I was at the bar and Donovan can't make it his girlfriends feeling under the weather and something came up with Karsyn." "Oh" was all Spencer could bring herself to say, in a way she was relieved that she wouldn't have the attention of so many people focused on her, but now she was nervous to be alone with Imogen, so she reached out and grabbed the shots offered to her and downed them not concerned with what they were. She felt a shiver of warmth as the liquid streamed down her throat and shook it of taking notice of Imogen clapping before doing the same.

Imogen then took her hand and lead them to the dance floor as they proceeded to dance with each other and strangers but mostly with each other. Every time a waiter walked by with a tray of test tube shots Imogen grabbed four and handed Spencer two. Spencer knew she shouldn't be drinking so much but she was finally letting loose and having fun for a change and Imogen all ready told her she could have the weekend off. After a few sets they decided to take a seat and grab some water feeling slightly buzzed Spencer was relieved to finally be off of her feet. Spencer was sitting alone when a sexy voice whispered in her ear, "Hello Sexy, fancy meeting you here." She smiled a lazy smile as she came face to face with the gorgeous brunette that haunted her dreams. She slurred her name making it sound more like Ashy than Ashley as she jumped out of her seat stumbling slightly but landing in Ashley's arms. She looked at the blonde beauty in her arms before helping her steady herself. "Oh Ashy sooo great to seeeeeyou there, I mean hereee" she said as she pointed every which way.

On the inside Ashley thought drunken Spencer was adorable, but she was also concerned. "Who are you here with Spence?" "My boss brought me out for drinks, gosh she's so nice to me. . .oh look there she is. . ." Spencer pointed to the direction Imogen was coming from noticing she wore a look of what some may call jealous rage. She walked up to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist planting a quick kiss on her cheek before resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. Having delayed reactions from the alcohol she let it go without a second thought barely catching the hurt look in Ashley's eyes. "Imogen this is Ashley my very kissable friend. . .oh oops. . .didn't mean to say that out loud. . .come on get it together Spencer, spencey, hehe. . .where was I? Oh yea rite. . .wait why do I have to say it twice you know each others names now right. . .good lets dance," She said while shaking her head slightly. She grabbed both girls' hands and the both willingly followed with confused looks.

She began dancing slowly winding in circle with her hands above her head, she closed her eyes and let the rhythm of the music infect her taking over her body along with the alcohol. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and breast against her back as she slowly began to wind on the person behind her. She the hands began to move up and down her body as she dipped and grinded back up. Eyes still closed she felt another pair of hands grab hers and spun her body around so that her backside was against them and she began to repeat the dance moves slower and harder before turning around so that they were chest to chest. The music got faster and so did the dancing as she opened up and locked eyes with Ashley caught up in the moment she ran her hands through Ashley's hair and Ashley pulled Spencer closer into her. They began to grind harder as their breathing got heavier and before either could process their lips locked. There was no fight for dominance as Spencer let Ashley take control when Spencer sighed pleasantly letting her tongue enter. The kiss lasted awhile until Ashley felt herself get carried away and pulled back.

No words were spoken between the two as they made their way back to the table and sat down still mesmerized by each other forgetting all about Imogen, who was looking less jealous and more pissed by time she found the two. She walked up just as Spencer was telling Ashley she had to use the bathroom. "Hey Spence I'll join you," she said. Helping Spencer navigate her way through the crown Imogen's grip tightened making her wince as she pulled her into the bathroom and into the last stall. Spencer started to speak, "I can pee by myself you can wait. . .," but Imogen cut her off shoving her tongue down Spencer's throat shocking Spencer as she tried not to respond to Imogen's hands roaming her body. The alcohol in her system shut her brain down and she didn't care whose hands they were as long as she could close her eyes and pretend they belonged to the brunette beauty that was waiting back at the table for her. That thought along with the feeling of her buttons coming undone helped her gather enough sense to realize what was about to happen. She pushed Imogen off with a weak smile, "I r-r-r-re-really have t-t-to pee," was all she could stutter out. "Okay baby no problem I'll wait right out here for you." She replied giving Spencer another peck on the lips before making an exit to stand guard in front of the stall.

Ashley smiled as she noticed the two walking back but it soon faded when she saw the uncomfortable look up Spencer's face. "What's wrong Spence?" "Nothing Ash just tired now that's all I think I'm going to head home now" she said with a grim smile. Ashley grew even more suspicious when Imogen's arm wrapped around Spencer's waist. Spencer tried to move away but the grip tightened and she gasped as she felt Imogen's nails dig into her side. "I can give you a ride home Spence if you like I wouldn't mind if your boss wants to stay and have so fun." "No thank you, um what's your name again, uh Aubrey, her things are in my car and I'm headed that way so well be fine, but anyway it was nice meeting you." Imogen pulled Spencer toward the exit leaving a dumbfounded Ashley standing alone as she yelled out "Bye Spence."

Two weeks had passed and Spencer was sitting on the porch of her Imogen's apartment wondering how the hell she got here. Of course she knew deep down it was in some form her fault, things went too good to fast for something bad not to happen. She flashed back to the last happy moment she could remember, dancing with Ashley, she missed her so much. But thinking of that also reminded her of the night that brought her to where she was now. _The ride back to her place was quite. When she got home that night she tried to rush out the car away from Imogen but she got out and walked up to her door anyway. As she was putting the key in the door, Imogen grabbed her spinning her around and pinning her back against her door. She pressed her body hard up against Spencer as she held her arms down and began to whisper in her ear. "mmmm Spencer making out with that girl in the club was very naughty of you, you made me very jealous so I am going to have to punish you for that, but first I guess there are a few things that I should explain. . ."_

_To be continued. . ._

_Sometime within the next twelve to twenty-four hours. . ._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

_Sorry to leave you guys hanging last chapter, but thank you for coming back and reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and I love knowing that you love the story. I'm working on trying to make that chapters a little bit longer and not take as long to update as I did this last time. _

_Previously on A Chance at Love:_

_She pressed her body hard up against Spencer as she held her arms down and began to whisper in her ear. "mmmm Spencer making out with that girl in the club was very naughty of you, you made me very jealous so I am going to have to punish you for that, but first I guess there are a few things that I should explain. . ."_

Chapter Ten

_Spencer shivered reminded of the fear she felt from the tone of voice Imogen used. She told Spencer that she had wanted her the minute saw her walk in and didn't know how to approach her so when she asked for the job application she had already decided the job was her's. While Spencer was taking her time doing the interview test, she was in the back drafting up a relationship contract that she snuck into the legal documents Spencer needed to sign. She told Spencer that it was legally binding seeing as how she had signed it and there was no way to prove that she didn't. She didn't know any better, but she was fearful that what was being told to her was true so she managed to shove Imogen off and rush into her apartment slamming and locking the door. "If you don't believe me sweetie then check the copies I sent home with you, I expect you to come in tomorrow on my lunch so we can discuss this properly so get some rest."_

_After she was sure that Imogen was gone Spencer rushed to where she kept her papers and flipped through the pages looking for anything suspicious. She was going through for a second time when she became frustrated at not seeing anything that didn't look normal. She then stood up because she had a feeling Imogen was lying to her and threw the papers and the paper clip that held them together. They scattered everywhere, one catching her eyes as it fluttered to the floor she picked it up and highlighted in yellow where the words RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT for Spencer M. Carlin & Imogen E. Josipovic._

_It was five pages long and by time she finished reading she was in tears. To kept it short and simple she was tired to Imogen for six to twelve months, Imogen could decide that she no longer wanted to be in the relationship at six months but if Spencer decided to leave before twelve months she was to pay Imogen $50,000 for pain & suffering, rent and utilities and whatever other expenses Imogen footed during the relationship. She was to move into an apartment with Imogen where she would have her own bedroom for alone time but agreed to sleep in the bed with Imogen every night. She would continue to work under Imogen and could not file sexual harassment charges for anything that would happen at work as long as it didn't happen in front of other people. She would play house wife when they were at home doing the cooking and cleaning and such, and would not complain because it is what she agreed to. _

_As far a Spencer knew there was no way to get out of the contract without having fifty thousand dollars. She called around to some lawyers who all told her if it had her signature on it was legally binding and for a small down payment that wasn't really small at all, she could come in and they could discuss ways to get her out of it. She decided that she would suck it up, go down to the store at lunch and see if she could appeal to Imogen's better nature and talk her way out of the contract. It didn't help that Imogen seemed to be having a bad day when she arrived. She tried to remain pleasant and tell Imogen that if she would just let her out of the contract they could try to talk and see if they could have a real relationship instead of a forced one but Imogen wasn't hearing it. "Well then I'll just quit my job and I'll move away." "And what will that do then Spencer you'll be broke and homeless, still legally tied into a &50,000 contract and not to mention the contract that you did sign to work here as well, you still have to give a two week notice. Face it Spencer you're stuck with me." Was all Imogen said as she continued to stuff her face with her sub. _

_Imogen showed up at her place that night took a look around and told Spencer to just bring her clothes and whatever, leave all this other trash behind. She did as she was told, she didn't know how she was to fight this losing battle so she just gave in, and regretted it every second afterward._

Spencer opened her eyes and got up out of her chair on the patio and walked into the house to get dressed. She was off today but Imogen had to work the whole day. On days like this she would sit around and sulk feeling sorry for herself and then jump up to get everything done before she got home. She learned immediately Imogen was a slob and lazy. She refused to uphold the contract the first few days leaving the house a mess retreating to her room and locking her self in. Until that night Imogen came home a little over a week ago after a bad day. Apparently somebody managed to steal $320 worth of merchandise and she caught hell for it. She came in yelling that she was tired of coming home to a filthy house everyday throwing things, like the cardboard boxes and takeout containers to the food she ate because there was never any food prepared. That was the night Spencer decided she was going to do whatever she could to make sure she never pissed Imogen off that way again because she didn't want her threats to turn into anything more.

Spencer got into the car that Imogen got for her she also paid for a tutor to teach her to drive and took her to get her license. Imogen wanted her to have it for running errands and things. Like now Imogen had requested that Spencer prepare meal for them tonight that would feed more than four people because they were having there very first dinner party. She decided that she was going to make an Italian salad, homemade lasagna, garlic bread sticks, and cookies and ice cream made from scratch for desert. Imogen gave her a credit card to use to track her spending so she used it and saved her money. She went to the stored and rushed in and out as quickly as possible buying all the things that she needed and headed back to the apartment. She used her alone time to think about Ashley wondering what she was doing, what she was wearing, was she smiling her beautiful smile. She hadn't spoken to her since that night at the club and she missed her terribly. Sometimes she allowed herself to fantasize that is was Ashley she was going home and preparing for all the cooking and cleaning was for her, it helped her do it and get through the day.

When she got in she took off the jeans and t-shirt and threw on a wife beater and boxers turned on the radio and let the music ease her mind as she cleaned and cooked. When she everything was done she set the things in there proper places so they would be the right temp when it was time to serve and when to set the table. Imogen had texted her on the phone she bought her and told her to expect 8-10 guest and she was wondering who in the world all these people where that where coming just as Imogen walked through the door with a box in her hand. She walked over to Spencer who stood stiffly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby, it smells great in here. I bought you a little something to wear tonight why don't you go head shower and get dressed I'll finish up out here."

She took the box with a small thank you before running into the bathroom to prepare herself. She walked out of the shower and straight into the room putting on her favorite lotion and perfume, before she put her hair in a low curly twisted ponytail. She opened the smaller box to find a nude lace bra and panty set which she reluctantly put on. The second box contained a form fitting knee length black and nude lace and mesh tank dress to go with the nude suede 5" heels that lay in the third box. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good, very sexy and sultry as the nude matched perfectly with her skin it was almost as if she was naked.

She exited to room to find Imogen dressed and ready with her hair flat ironed in a white form fitting women's suit with a black draped shirt that plunged almost down to her navel and no bra with black heels. Spencer imagined Ashley in that outfit and the things that she would like to do to get her out of it and felt a pool of wetness grow between her legs. Imogne stared appreciatively as Spencer making her way towards her smiling. "My, my, my Spencer I must say you look absolutely ravishing tonight, tell me are you wearing the panties that I bought for you?" All she could do was nod yes, when Imogen ran her hand up Spencer's leg palming the boy shorts. "Good cause I have another surprise for you," she said as she pulled a small silver thing out of her pocket. "It's a good thing your already wet it will make this so much easier." Spencer's eyes widen as she began to ask what she was talking about when she felt Imogens fingers spread her lips with to fingers slowly sliding the cold metal against her wetness before pushing it inside. Imogen back up as Spencer immediately turned to leave but a buzzing inside of her stopped her in her tracks, the buzzing was so strong she couldn't control her bodies reaction or the sounds that were escaping her lips. Imogen began to speak as she watched the scene before her "Damn I can't wait to have you tonight, and I will have you, by the time our guest leave tonight you will be begging me to fuck you." Spencer braced herself against the wall as she continued to listen to her talk. This was to stay in her the whole night, Imogen controlled the remote, if she did anything Imogen didn't approve of this would happen in front of her friends. She fought back the tears as the buzzing subsided, when the door bell rang. "Fix your self up sweetie then get the door and remember I will be watching you all night."

She did as she was told and went to answer the door and there stood a pretty girl with short curly black/brown hair. "Hi, I'm Chelsea, you must be Spencer" "Yes I am please come in Imogen's in the back she should be out in a minute or two please make yourself comfortable." "Thank you so much, here's a bottle of wine from my vineyard for tonight I didn't want to show up empty handed. My fiancé will be back shortly he had to run home for a second." She nodded and shook her head in understandment and shut the door to take the wine in the kitchen to put on some ice. She took that moment to try and get herself together before making her way back into the living room to make polite conversation with Chelsea and wait for the rest of the guest to arrive.

_Tell me what you think please._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

_Ok so I know that a lot of you were not happy with the way the last two chapters went. I feel like they could have been executed better and maybe I'll rewrite them one day to try and make them flow better with the story. I had just lost my writing mojo and was trying to get it back and it didn't work out all too good. I hope this chapter is better. I tried something a little bit different because typing all those names all the time was really kind of getting on my nerves._

_Btw I do want to say to my guest reviewer that said they are no longer going to read the story and some that shared the same view. This is fan fiction, key word FICTION. Not everything has to make sense; it was something a little different that I wanted to try. It may seem a little extreme but its part of the story __I __wrote that __I __like. Second, Spencer is not the brightest tool in the shed in this story because of how she feels. Her emotions, lack of trust, and insecurities prevent her from thinking about things they way normal people do. She has the potential to realize things but doesn't tap into them. She's so used to people taking advantage of her and being mean to her in some weird way it feels right and she's trying to escape that. _

Chapter Eleven

_Spencer's POV_

I can't help but feel broken at what I have become; all I wanted out of life was to be happy. Instead I have stupidly allowed myself to be made a fool of, degraded in more ways than one. I thought that getting that job would be a new start for me a good one, instead I'm here with this crazy bitch. I know that the whole scenario sounds ridiculous and I know that there is some sort of loophole to get me out of it; I just don't know what it is. I cry myself to sleep at night and wonder where I would be if I would have taken more chances with Ashley. If only I had the courage to speak up instead of letting others speak for me. It's going on my third month with Imogen and I feel numb. I do what she asks of me as if I'm on auto pilot, I don't complain anymore as it only leads to torture for me. Everyday I think of a new plan some way to leave, I have even seriously contemplated killing her, but I know I don't have the heart as much as I hate her I could never bring myself to do it. I have lost weight since being here because I never really have much of an appetite anymore. I realize as I look in the mirror some days that I now wish I looked as good as I did when I thought I was fat. The bags under my eyes make me look old, there is no longer a tightness to my skin as it is now just kind of flabby.

I jump out of my thoughts as I hear the door slam shut and let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. Imogen was leaving for a night out with some of her friends. I knew that the night would result in her bringing back some random and banging her obnoxiously loud against my door as she has done on so many other occasions. She gave up on sex with me a couple of weeks after the dinner party because I stopped responding, I shut down a laid there stiff as a board as she did whatever to me and I allowed her which made me feel so used and dirty. I realize now that this is all about power with Imogen, I allowed her to take advantage of me there wasn't much of a chase, or a fight for that matter and now I am paying for it.

I got up and turned the radio on to a jazz station to try and help me relax and clear my mind. I went into the bathroom which was really the only thing I loved here; the big jetted spa like tub was my peace in this hellhole. I relaxed in the bubbles and bath salt as I closed my eyes and submerged myself into the steaming hot water. As I came back up the song went off and the host came on with her soothing sultry voice as I tried to relax.

_Host: . . . I hope you all enjoyed that song, now we are going to take a break and discuss a topic that is very dear and near to me. As many of my listeners know, I was in a very controlling abusive relationship. I managed to safely get myself out, but it wasn't until it was almost too late. I have given my own advice about dealing with these types of situations but now I would like to open the phone lines after these next commercials and let you give your advice to someone who may be out there listening that needs your help._

I closed my eyes and thought ignoring the commercials. I couldn't decide whether or not to get up and change the station. I don't know if I want to hear this, or if I even need to. Yes, Imogen was controlling but she had never really hit me, there was that one time or two but she swore it was an accident and there was really no damage done, so that didn't count did it? Besides it wasn't a real relationship just some stupid contract. I brought myself out of my thoughts as I heard the host began to speak again.

_Host: . . . and now I'd like to introduce our first caller, Caller One you are on the air._

_Caller One: Good Evening Noel, I love your show._

_Noel/Host: Thank you, and thanks for tuning into the show tonight. Now as you know the topic up for discussion tonight is controlling or abusive relationships, before we get started do you feel comfortable stating whether or not your opinion is coming as advice or as experience._

_Caller One: No, I don't mind one bit. I am a domestic violence victim. I met someone I believed that I could be truly happy with. I want to say that there are early on warning signs to be aware of. Now not all of these are signs of an abuser but you can never be too cautious. In my relationship to the public they made it seem like we were the perfect couple. They were nice to me always doing sweet things, and once they feel that they have got you hooked they start to isolate you from your family and friends. That jealousy that you think is cute and slightly possessive is not if where it happens they jump on the people you are around and takes you away from them making it seem like it was their fault their flirting. Then when you get alone all that will change and it will be your fault. . . .{Background noise}. . . ._

_Noel/Host: Caller one are you still with us?_

_Caller One: Yes sorry I'm still here. There is so much more that I would like to say, but I have to go. I want to leave you listener with one thought before I go. Don't wait until it's too late to leave, there are so many ways to escape and so many ways to get help. I know it's hard and you're going to feel alone. Just don't wait until you are laying in a hospital bed paralyzed to realize that it's not worth staying like I did and you find yourself calling to some radio show praying that you can reach someone else before its too late. . .{dial tone}. . ._

_Noel/Host: Thank you for that insight caller one. If you're still listening I want you to know that you are in my prayers and I wish you well. We are going to take a break and listen to some smooth jazz before accepting our next call so please enjoy this next hit by. . ._

My mind began to race; I began to wonder, even if my situation is not exactly like there's it could be. I put myself in a dangerous position; I didn't run because I was scared I didn't know what to do or where to go. I just went with the flow a bad flow and that was my mistake. There is something I should do but what. I laid back and tried to formulate a plan as the song came to an end. I turned the hot water on to warm the cold water I was laying in as she introduced the next caller and they began to speak.

_Caller Seven: . . . So with that said I want to say my opinion tonight is coming just as advice. I don't understand how someone could stay with someone and allow them to treat them they way they do. If you are tired of being with someone, don't want to be with them, or know that in the long run being with them is no good for you. Get up & Leave, which should be all the motivation you need. Life is too short to waste time with someone that doesn't make you happy and it'll be even shorter if you allow that person to kill you. . ._

All of the sudden something hit me. I abandoned the tub, leaving the water running. I didn't have a plan in my head I just let my instincts take over and did whatever came to me. Soaking wet and naked I raced around the apartment finding the things that I needed. I looked at the clock and calculated that I had about an hour and a half before Imogen came back with her skank of the night. I grabbed the largest suitcase and began to throw my shoes inside once I was done with that I moved on to my clothes. Nothing was packed neatly it was all thrown in hast but that was more than fine by me. I sat the bags buy the door before realizing that I had packed all my clothes not leaving anything to put on. I grabbed the one thing I remembered I had left a black knee length trench coat and some flat ballerina slippers. I checked the time on my watch and I had less than forty five minutes to get all four suitcases and duffle bags into my car and gather the rest of my stuff before Imogen got back. I ran back into my room and grabbed one of my oversized purses I had decided to leave behind and shoved my laptop and charger into it. I went over to the bed and flipped the mattress off to get to the box spring. Tapped to the inside of the box spring I had 75% of every check I had cashed since I have been staying here and a little bit extra I skimmed from cash withdrawals off of Imogens card. I shoved that into my purse and tried to remember if I was forgetting anything important.

I opened the front door to see my neighbors entering there apartment, two college looking kids and before I could think I spoke, "Excuse me I am in a really big hurry do you think that you can help me carry this stuff to my car, I'm willing to pay you." "Sure thing beautiful," they say as they walk toward me and I moved back to let the gather the bags. "Put them in the car parked in space B7 please and thank you so much," I say as I use the remote to unlock the doors. I turn to follow them out but, I have a thought and I run back into Imogen's bedroom. I know she took my copy of the contract she tricked me into signing but I also know she has the original in the house. I dig through the stacks of papers not finding anything before I rummage through the drawers. I sigh in frustration as I realize I have twenty minutes before she should arrive back and I can't find anything. I had almost given up as I stood up and huffed and saw a baby blue folder at the bottom of the drawer with S.C. written on it. I grabbed it, shoved it in my back and ran back out the room. A squishy sound caused me to pause as I looked at the soaking wet floor. The bathtub and over flowed because I forgot to turn the water off and I didn't care as I ran out to my car and started it driving to nowhere in particular.

_Tell me what you think please. And let me know if you like the POV writing better than not really having one and using names all the time. If I get enough reviews I could be persuaded to upload the next chapter sometime this evening._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

First off I want to say sorry for making it seem as if I had abandoned this story. I know it has taken forever for me to update. I was just feeling really discouraged and still trying to deal with things that are going on in my life right now.

B. I want to say thank you for all of you that are still reading.

EviganLover87: I'm glad that you like the story. I know how you feel with not believing and becoming bitter and withdrawn, sounds kind of like what I am going through in a way. I hope things are looking up for you and thank you for being one of the comments that motivated me to get back on my ass and start trying to write again.

lildixie88: Sorry, so sorry I took so long lol. Your name always catches my eye on the comment page. Hope you enjoy this chapter I know it's a little off but I hope that when I get back into the grove of writing it will pick back up.

loverboy1987: stop sucking up an leave a real comment :P

ItsMeCharlee: lol imoGERM?

Thank you everybody, now on to the long over due.

p.s. sorry its a short one, i'm going to have to work on that longer thing.

Chapter Twelve

_Spencer's POV_

Spencer continued to drive until she felt that she was far enough away to slow down and stop looking over her shoulders to see where she was at. The area was unfamiliar to her and the dark night didn't help in her attempt to recognize anything. She didn't have a clear plan in her head as to exactly what it was that she wanted to do. She pulled over by the beach and decided to sit on the pier to think. She was sure that by now Imogen was looking for her and furiously at that. She was sad she didn't know where she was going to go what she was going to do but she had to make up her mind quick. Several ideas passed through her head but one in particular stood out the most because she kept coming back to it.

She returned to the car and proceded to remove all of her belongings from the car she called a taxi service that would be picking her up in thirty minutes. After making sure everything of hers was out of the car, she began to search for a big rock. As quietly as possible she drove the car to the pier and stopped halfway down. As she was getting out of the car her phone begin ringing in her jacket pocket. She ignored it knowing who it was and made a quick decision to dispose of it as well and tossed it into the driver's seat. She began to have second thoughts as she tried to figure out exactly how she was going to go about this.

She figured that she would try the way they did it in the movies and if that didn't work it'd be too late to worry about it. She put the car in park and removed the tire jack from the trunk. She laid it on the gas petal and heard the engine roar to life. She began to second guess herself once again before she pulled the jack off the gas. She adjusted her right foot on the brake still supporting the jack with her left hand. The position was really uncomfortable and she figured she was insane for doing this. She put her left foot on the pier and position herself to fall out and back once the car took off. In one quick motion she slid her foot from under the jack letting it fall on the the gas and threw herself backwards. For once she was grateful for the extra cushion to fall back on she watched as the car gained speed heading toward the end of the pier. Spencer couldn't help but smirk in smug satisfaction as the car venterd off course slightly and drove of the edge and the splash of water was heard. She got up dusted herself off and walked to the bench where her things were grateful that they were still there, before making her way to the cab that was sitting waiting. She told the driver to take her to a hotel on the other side of town and sat back to enjoy they ride to freedom.

_Three weeks later. . ._

Spencer was taking a walk around a park that was not to far away from the hotel she was staying in. She was enjoying this time to herself more than she thought she would but she also knew that the dwindling pile of cash she has in her room wouldn't last her too much longer. She hadn't heard a word from Imogen and that relieved and worried her at the same time, but she tried not to spend too much time thinking about it. She came across a pen filled with playing puppies and bent down to admire the one sitting back in the corner growling at a piece of paper. "Adorable isn't she?" asked an older woman sitting next to the box. "She is, what kind of dog is she?" "That one there you have your eye on is a boxer and pit mix. . .they are free you know, I found them sitting next to the dumpster behind my job. I took them home with me but my husbands allergic so I came here to see if anyone would be willing to take them." Spencer watched the dog play for a minute and couldn't fight the smile that insited on staying upon her face. She felt a small rush of happiness fill her as she let out a giggle when the puppy jumped at the paper before taking it in his mouth. She knew that instant that she wasn't leaving without her and picked her up cuddling her to her face. Laughter bubbled out of her as the puppy licked her face. "I'll take her, thank you." she told the woman.

As she turned to walk away the paper that fell out of the puppies mouth caught her attention with FOR RENT in bold letters across the top. There was a that was being sublet in a loft around the corner and it was just her luck that the open interviews were set for today. She slipped the puppy into the hobo bag that she was carrying and took off towards the address hoping to make it there before they stopped interviewing people. She made it just in time as she saw a tall man locking up the door where she was supposed to be going. "Excuse me are you the one who's subletting the room in this building." She said as she walked up to him. "Yes, Hi, I am Aiden and you are?" "I'm sorry I'm Spencer, uh, is there even a remotely small chance that the room is still available?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. She saw a flash of something in his eyes but choose to ignore it and listened to his response. "Yes it is I had no luck with the search today. I take it your interested so I'm going to go ahead and give you the details before I show you around. You will have a female roommate she is my sister in law my wife and I co own this loft but since we bought a house and have a baby coming we want to use the money used renting out this room to start a college/emergency fund for our son or daughter. You will have the master suite on the left side of the loft which includes your own bathroom and walk in closet, floor to ceiling windows on one wall. It comes furnished with basics such as a queen size bed, two nightstands and lamps, a dresser and a wall mounted flat screen tv. . . " Spencer tuned out as he continued talking, the excitement that she felt earlier was fading. This place sounded amazing, sounded expensive, so she decided that she wasn't going to let this Aiden guy waste his breath or anymore of his time and cut him off. "Look, Aiden this place sounds really amazing but it is way out of my budget but thank you and sorry for wasting your time. . ." "It's $750 a month with all inclusive." "Wow, that's less than I thought but still out of my budget." "How much are you paying where you stay now?" " I stay in a hotel that's getting to be way more than that." "I'll tell you what you look like a nice girl and I hate that your living in a hotel can you do $500 a month?" "Whoa, wow, seriously?" "Yea I don't really need the money but my wife would kill me if I came back with nothing"

Spencer decided to take a chance she got a puppy on a whim, after what she's been through what's the worse that could happen. "I'll take it, thank you so much" "No problem come on in n have a look around I'm going to run down to my car and grab the application and contract and then we will get everything squared away."


	13. Chap 13 Sneak Peak Spoiler

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin. I hope you enjoy and please comment and review, everybody's opinion is welcome. Thank You.

Hey guys, haven't forgot about you, I started a new job, my first ever real job and man it's kickin my ass. Think i figured out why I put off gettin one for so long lol ;). I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews and comments I love getting them. So here's a little sneak peak at what's to come and I also wanted to clear somethings up.

ItsMeCharlee: She didn't fake her death, she was simply pissed and wanted to find little ways to get Imogen completely out of her life and since she bought her that car and was paying for it. I guess I didn't get that to come through to clearly.

CR00 & JayJayxo: SPOILER BELOW! lol, sorry.

FFReviews & ItsMeCharlee: Why the bad feelings about Aiden?

Thank you to everybody else, hope to get a long good chapter out to you soon.

P.S. Who else though Spencer faked her death?

Chap 13 Teaser/ Spoiler

Spencer was here in her territory, she had no idea how long it had been since she had seen her, and she didn't know how to react. Part of her was happy and the other half was a huge myriad of emotions. She looked on as Spencer glanced around nervously shoving the hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Heeeeyyyy Ash…..ley? Uh I had no idea this was your place I was just told I would have a roommate who was female and loved Italian food an I figured since we had something in common I would cook dinner and we could get to know each other. I didn't meant invade on you space Aiden said that it would be ok but I understand if you would like to have another roommate I can move out I really don't mind." Ashley stood in silence as Spencer waited anxiously while she said nothing. Spencer looked down slightly hurt at the rejection she felt in the silence, "I guess that's a yes, I'll go start packing." Was all Spencer said before she was great with a view of her backside as she hastily walked back to her future old room.


End file.
